ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Provoke
Provoke and You As a Warrior, it is part of your job to save lives. (Not all of your job mind you, you can still by all means be a damage dealer.) With higher DEF, VIT, and HP than other jobs, you are a defender. Now, in battle, every action a player does in battle, adds hate to his/her "hate meter". The player with the most hate is attacked by the monster. As you can imagine, hitting for 20 damage wouldd generate more hate than hitting for 4. (The same applies to healing.) So how do you keep your beloved mages and other fragile party members from certain death when they're hitting/heal endlessly? That's where the blessed ability, Provoke, comes in. When you use Provke on a monster, it adds quite a bit of hate to you, usually enough to have the monster attack you. Don't worry, your healers will keep you alive, but with all that healing, they will get some major hate. So you have to keep Provoking so everyone can stay alive. Your Provoke Macro So, having trouble targeting the incoming monster while the puller is bringing it to camp? Don't worry, it's a problem all Warriors face at one time or another. The simple solution is using . Clueless? makes you automaticly highlight the hostile monster. (The one with it's name in red.) With , you have plenty of time to Provoke, and draw your weapon. So, your Provoke macro should look like this: /ja "Provoke" It should look exactly like that. Yes you have to capitalize P, yes you have to use quotes. With that being said, happy Provoking! (I moved this info into Discussion until we figure out where best to put it -Shinwei) And no, you don't have to capitalize P, and no you don't have to use quotes. You can even write provoke in auto-translate, so you can even switch your games language settings and still get it to work. And will not always work, depends on the situation. If we're ever gonna include this in any article, it should be completely rewritten, starting with the title and even the introduction. Personally I'd say it's safe to just delete this for now. Zaphor 07:53, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Actually, you don't have to use quotes, because Provoke is one word. You only need quotes when the ability is more than one word, like "Divine Seal". Also, using directly in things like your Provoke macro can cause problems when you get adds. I prefer to have a single "/target " macro and then use in other macros, so that when a mage sleeps an add I don't start casting things on it instead. You'll need to target the mob before you can /attack, anyway. --Valyana 08:27, 18 Jan 2006 (PST) ---- * This whole section is actually a Guide. It belongs in a page under Warrior Guides. Once there, this "Provoke and You" block should be deleted. It's cluttering up Discussion regarding Provoke. --Abbydon 20:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Items can we add a list of items that have the provoke effect, like the imperial egg, and that one helm, probably more im not aware of --Houshisama 05:18, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Enmity Bonus Removed the "50+ WAR gets an enmity bonus" due to a thread on BG that showed some reasonable tests disproving this claim. Perhaps the interview in question could be found and quoted for verification, or other testing to prove this claim could be performed. --Narol 08:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) TP Does anyone know whether provoking a mob increases its TP? Even if you aren't hitting it? For use in gaining Blue Mage spells for example. * I've never seen anything to show Provoke doing anything other than building Enmity. For obtaining BLU spells, the best thing to do to speed up mob TP is to use Hand-to-Hand without a weapon equipped. Then, turn your back before you kill it. -- ''' Abbydon ''' talk ₪ 13:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC)